


Turn Around

by youaremyforever



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M, coffee shop AU, twitter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaremyforever/pseuds/youaremyforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The guy's name was Mickey.</p><p>Mickey liked him.</p><p>Mickey saw his tweet. </p><p>He had a chance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Around

Ian Gallagher had never planned on going into acting. It had started out as a dare, but when he actually got the role he decided to give it a try. He was hooked the first day on set. 

He found himself back in Chicago for a much needed break after filming wrapped on his latest film. Ian had been working almost nonstop for the last 3 years, and he'd missed his family and the Southside. 

Fiona had been dragging him around the neighborhood for hours now, showing him everything that had changed thanks to developers who were trying to bring business back to the Southside, and he was in desperate need of a cup of coffee. A new coffee shop had just opened up a couple blocks away from the house, so they headed there once Fiona's here's-what-you-missed tour was over.

“Fi, I'm so tired I think my brain might actually melt,” Ian whined to his sister. Fiona rolled her eyes at him and chose to ignore the whining, looking at the menu in front of her. “I mean... Holy jesus fuck Fi!” Ian stopped mid sentence, staring at the man standing in line in front of him. 

“What the fuck, Ian?” She snapped at him, eyes wide in confusion at his sudden outburst.

Ian continued to stare at the man. He had black hair, with a pair of dark jeans that were tight in all the right places and a plain white t-shirt. He was beautiful and Ian was in love. He whipped out his phone and quickly typed out a tweet. 

@iangallagher: I think I just found my soulmate.

Fiona read the tweet over his shoulders and laughed, earning herself a glare from her younger brother. Ian had always been sort of a romantic, so the idea that he thought he'd found “the one” in a Southside coffee shop wasn't too far fetched. 

As soon as the tweet was posted, the man's phone chirped, alerting him to a new notification. Peeking over his shoulder, Ian saw that the man was reading his tweet with a deep scowl on his face. 

“Fucking bullshit,” the brunet muttered to himself, staring at the phone. The woman standing in line with him gave him a strange look and glanced at the phone to see what had made him so mad.

“Holy shit, Mickey. You're still pining over him?” she rolled her eyes and laughed loudly at the outraged look on his face. 

“Shut the fuck up, Mandy. I'm not fucking pining,” he snapped at her. He quickly locked his phone and shoved it hastily back into his pocket. He crossed his arms, muttering under his breath. Mandy continued to laugh at him, and Ian started to realize what had just happened.

The guy's name was Mickey.

Mickey liked him.

Mickey saw his tweet. 

He had a chance. 

Ian looked over at Fiona with wide eyes. She stared back at him, amused at the dramatic turn of events. From the angle he was standing at, Ian could make out tattoos on Mickey's knuckles and one peeking out from under his right shirt sleeve. He quickly typed out another tweet, hoping to get another reaction out of Mickey. 

@iangallagher: Holy shit, are those TATTOOS?! I think I've died and gone to heaven. 

Mickey's phone went off again and he pulled it out of his pocket, eyes wide. He unocked the screen and read Ian's latest tweet, his scowl deepening and his face beginning to turn red. 

“You've gotta be fucking kidding me,” he muttered to himself. “Fucking asshole.” He glared at the phone before turning and shoving it in Mandy's face. “Mands, is he fucking serious? This is fucking bullshit,” he huffed angrily before pocketing his phone once more. 

“Mick, you really need to go out and get laid. Go to a gay bar, find a hot guy and take him home. Seriously, this is getting ridiculous.” That earned Mandy a middle finger in her face and a glare that would terrify most people. 

“Shut the fuck up,” he snapped at her, turning to face forwards once more. “What the fuck is taking so long anyways? It's just a cup of coffee, jesus christ.” Ian stared at the back of Mickey's head, trying to figure out his next move. Mickey obviously really liked Ian, but Ian didn't want to just tap him on the shoulder and tell him that he was talking about him. He wanted to try and get his attention over Twitter.

@iangallagher: How long does it take to make a cup of coffee? Jesus christ.

Ian stared in amusement at Mickey as he read and registered what Ian had just posted. His face shifted from anger to confusion and then back to anger. 

“I seriously just said this, what the fuck?” He showed Mandy the tweet and she just shook her head at how ridiculous he was acting. 

“Mick, calm down. People go out to get coffee. People meet other people when they go out to get coffee. Get over it.” 

Mickey looked outraged at her and huffed angrily, taking a step in front of her so she couldn't make fun of him more. Ian took the opportunity to get Mandy's attention and let her in on what he was doing. He tapped on her shoulder, holding one finger up to his mouth and quietly shush-ing her so that she didn't make noise and let Mickey know what was happening. Her eyes widened as she looked between Ian and Mickey, and Ian just smirked back.

He held up his phone and then pointed to Mickey, letting her know that he was tweeting about her brother. She smiled and began to type out a message on her phone. 

-When he finds out you're talking about him he's going to shit twice and die. Might want to tell him soon though, I think he's on the verge of smashing his phone. 

Ian quietly laughed at what she wrote and nodded. He quickly typed out a series of tweets.

@iangallagher: This guy has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen.

@iangallagher: He has a perfect face.

@iangallagher: Hello, future husband.

Mickey tried to ignore his phone, but curiosity got the best of him and he quickly read the tweets. His face was now as red as Ian's hair and he looked to be on the verge of having an aneurism. He looked at his sister and they could all see the hurt look on his face when he thought Ian was talking about someone else. Ian's chest tightened as Mickey's head dropped and he pocketed his phone. 

"I know he's famous and shit, but this still fucking sucks, Mands," he shook his head as he spoke, not looking up from the floor. Mandy looked back at Ian and gave him a look that said it was time to tell him. Fiona smacked his arm as she looked between Ian and Mickey, her brown eyes glassy, obviously not wanting to watch Mickey suffer anymore. 

He typed out one last tweet and waited for Mickey to read it. 

@iangallagher: Hey, Mick. Turn around.

“Fucking twitter, gonna smash my fucking phone if he doesn't stop fucking...” Mickey's sentence trailed off as he stared at Ian's last tweet. His whole body tensed as he slowly turned around to face Ian. His mouth opened and closed a couple times, no sound coming out as he stared at Ian in shock. Mandy and Fiona stood next to each other staring at their brothers. When he realized that Mickey wasn't going to move anytime soon, Ian took a step forward.

Mickey's breathing became labored as Ian stood in front of him, their faces inches apart. His blue eyes flickered between Ian's eyes and his lips, and Ian got the hint. 

“Hey Mick,” he said softly before slowly closing the gap between their lips. Mickey's breath hitched and after a moment he began to kiss back, wrapping his arms around Ian's waist. They pulled apart after a minute, staring into each others eyes, foreheads touching. They smiled at each other and Mickey began to laugh. 

"You're a fucking dick. You could've just said something," Mickey spoke softly, staring up at Ian. Ian just smiled at him.

"Yeah, I could have. But this was more fun."

**Author's Note:**

> [Oh hey, I'm on Tumblr. Come say hi. ](http://heyliphowsyourlip.tumblr.com)


End file.
